heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Norman Jayden
Drug addiction Isn't Norman addicted to some sort of drug as well? : He indeed is, but until we know what type/what it's called we can't put it in the wiki, wait for full information. 20:17, February 11, 2010 (UTC)Taylor Best possible outcome Is it any way I can catch the Origami killer, save the child and let Norman survive? :Yes. See the endings page for details. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 17:02, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Norman Death Is it really confirmed he will die if using ARI too long when looking for Shaun's location? --Lilliful 18:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, if you take too long, his eyes start to bleed and he eventually dies Deltron 07:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Who appear in Madison's dream, so I thought agent Norman Jayden would be the murder. What do you think? There are two man appeared in Madison's dream, and I thought agent Norman Jayden would be the murder. What do you think? In Madison's dream, the part she took shower. Two masked men appeared in Madison's apartment, and try to kill her. One of the guy which is thiner is very similar to agent Norman Jayden. I realized it was him. Remember his right hand, as he holding a knife. When he said "oh", i readlized his sound is very unique. Another guy is quite like Lieutenant Blake, tall, strong with musle. Look at his actions, Just like an expierenced cop. in the next chapter, when another guy talk to both of them, norman jayden showed us a very stranged side of him, and blake is still give pressured to the guy. I just thought they are the killers. Dective Shelby is also the killer in the past, but he has asthma. Lauren Winter's son maybe murdered by Norman Jayden. I found it was very interesting. First of all, SIGN YOUR POSTS!!!!!!!!! Secondly, I can tell you without any major spoilers that Norman is NOT the killer. Evnyofdeath 19:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) More Clarifacation I was wondering if it was cool if I could tell all the ways Norman can die during The Old Warehouse, because it's possible for him to die before hitting the grinder. Jakeinator 05:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I just went ahead and did it. Jakeinator 12:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Profile Picture Can anybody change the profile picture? I don't think it is the "most attractive" picture of him... SahRooNya 01:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Age? what is your source on his age/birthday? did someone just make it up out of thin air or is there some canon to it. i have a canon source that says jayden is 28 is why i'm asking. AntoJ 07:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :When I got here, all the ages were in place and I assumed someone had gotten them from an official source. If you have proof yours is correct, go ahead and change it. --[[User:LeonStrife95|'Strife']]95 18:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Fox Mulder Has anyone else noticed Jayden's similarity to Fox Mulder from X-Files? --Koveras Alvane 21:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Jayden afraid of heights? I don't believe the trivia point on Norman posssibly being afraid of heights should be included. It seems to be a hypothesis with no basis within gameplay. Since nothing is to be accomplished by climbing the stairs, his action is likely the game's way of preventing this under the guise of Norman's withdrawal symptoms reoccuring, as shaking hands appear to be a precursor to an attack. However, neither theory is proven. 03:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Sleyah : I would agree with this. At no other point in the game is there a single thing that points to Norman being afraid of heights (not even when he's fighting a certain someone while high up on a conveyor belt) and don't think this does either. Cefcasan 13:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) 13:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Accent I changed the note in trivia about his accent. It really isn't a true Boston accent. It seems like the voice actor was going for a generic Northeastern United States accent, but it ends up with a mix of Boston and New York elements. 13:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Path? There is said that Norman crosses paths with Madison ONCE but this is FALSE at the old warehouse if Norman and Madison makes it they crossed paths again! So lets get this straight : first time : In the chapter : Fish tank if Madison and Norman survived. Second time : In the chapter : Old warehouse If Norman and Madison makes it. TheRichie2 (talk) 17:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Resigned ending I don't think Norman hint he got a higher job position then the F.B.I because that would not be called a so call " normal life".Tyraj (talk) 17:14, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Norman accent Norman speaks with a generic Northeastern U.S. accent, but ends up as a Boston/ New York hybrid. The accent become a butt of jokes by many, going so far as to have scenes in the game edited together to highlight it could someone tell me the name of the clips so I can watch it on youtube thank.Tyraj (talk) 23:40, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Bloated Trivia section There is a lot of not very trivial or interesting information in the Trivia section, such as "He appears in 15 chapters in the game"...Brainwasher5 (talk) 12:49, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Jayden's eye color Other editors have changed this twice in the last few days, so I'm going to say it here: while Jayden's eyes do indeed look green, hazel, or even brown in some screenshots, his model (Leon Ockenden) clearly has blue eyes. Please see the photo on Ockenden's page for evidence, and unless official sources indicate otherwise, assume that all characters have the same eye color their models do. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 00:49, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :Just fixing the formatting of the post above. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 01:35, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Does anyone want to be part of the FBI? Is Norman Jayden making anyone want to be part of the FBI? YousifDuck1 (talk) 03:41, June 22, 2019 (UTC)